


Chaos Zero

by hausofdutch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Death, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofdutch/pseuds/hausofdutch
Summary: In this modern AU, Mai is a ruthless assassin that falls in love with Yue.The two women build a life together surrounded by secrets and deceit. Will they survive or will Mai's current occupation lead to their downfall?Inspired lightly by: Afro Samurai
Relationships: Mai/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Chaos Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Love this rare pair!
> 
> This will probably be a short, 2-4 shot.
> 
> It's got some rather filthy smut, so consider yourselves warned.
> 
> As an assassin AU, please not that this contains some graphic depictions of violence. (TW: blood.)

Mai read and re-read the notice. Double-checking didn’t change the fact that her girlfriend’s name was printed on the tag. She couldn’t formulate a single complete thought; visions of how and why and if she could even follow through ended as quickly as they began.

What exactly do you do when your employer says, ‘Hey, we need you to ice your girlfriend. No big deal, right?’

Working for the Guild wasn’t something the assassin necessarily wanted to do. Her earliest memories consisted of rigorous training in hand-to-hand, long-range, and various weapons combat. Her father, Ukano; may he rest uncomfortably for always, (he wasn’t dead, but Mai wished he were) forced her into the business to settle a debt the family had.

Coming from nobility, it wasn’t unusual for them to float through coveted circles of absolutely boring aristocrats. Sure, killing them was something; even fun at times, but most of the targets were bland. It wasn’t until she became the number eight that her hits started becoming more challenging.

Big time politicians with dirty secrets, priests who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, royal family members that strayed too far out of bounds, foreign dignitaries that asked too many questions...those were the ones Mai found interesting.

Sometimes, they’d beg for their lives if she toyed with them. Others, they’d put up a fight. She pressed her finger into the depressed scar near her shoulder. _2 October 2014, Target: Hahn Obito, Northern Water Tribe. Notes: Make it hurt._

A dangerous smile pulled at the woman’s thin lips. Hahn was exciting. He seemed to know she was coming, but all his preparations couldn’t stop her from slicing through his femoral artery and dousing him in vinegar as he lay there bleeding out. She even carved a pretty little heart in his forehead with the blade he lodged in her arm. Oh! How she loved listening to him scream like a scared child as the acid seeped into the precise cuts that she’d etched all over his body during their fight.

It wasn’t long after that when Mai was promoted to number five. It was a curious thing, nearing the top. As the targets became more difficult, so too did her desire to meet her faceless comrades. The Guild operated off anonymity though. Her handler said it was for safety.

Mai knew that was a shallow answer, but something tickled the back of her mind. Skilled targets whose training mirrored her own would pop up every now and then, and when they did; she’d get a promotion.

She wouldn’t know for weeks, months even, but if a thin box containing a white ribbon with a new Roman numeral on it showed up in her mailbox, Mai’s rank would be increased. The assassin wasn’t dumb, she couldn’t be with a job like hers, so she speculated that those mirrored hits were the previous owners of whatever title she’d just earned.

Over the years, this didn’t bother her. She did whatever she had to. Kill or be killed governed her mindset with ease. There were few questions that she felt compelled to ask, and her employers preferred it that way.

Things changed when she met Yue. The girl with the white hair caught her eye in a coffee shop. She was slumped casually in a large chair near a window doing homework. One headphone dangled from her ear and she seemed to multitask effortlessly between humming and taking notes.

Mai was supposed to be there scouting her next victim. Some insufferable, royal twat named Zuko who’d apparently pissed his daddy off one too many times. ‘Make it look like an accident.’ The tag said. She theorized that the royal family couldn’t continue drawing criticisms for suspicious family deaths after the grandfather, heir apparent, _and_ queen mother died within two years of each other.

Scoping him out was easy. Zuko stuck to a simple schedule: school, practice, library/coffee shop, home, repeat. It would be as simple as washing her hands, that was the plan until the target plopped down in front of the beautiful woman.

They chatted animatedly about school and whatever else _normal_ college-aged people did. While she should’ve been paying attention to him, Mai was too intrigued by the brown-skinned bombshell. _Like, seriously?! Who can confidently pull off snow-white hair, have blue eyes, and be that attractive?_ It was criminal, really.

Inching inconspicuously closer, she was even impressed with the nameless woman’s voice. It sounded mature but light and happy. The kind of sound that probably made babies stop crying and birds harmonize with her. Normally, such cartoonish musing would be nauseating to the assassin, but alas; she was hooked.

The two continued to meet for some chemistry project for a few weeks off and on. In that time, she learned that the goddess’ was named Yue, she loved the moon and all things astrology, she was the same age as Mai who happened to be a year older than the target, and she at least supported the LGBT+ community based on the pride sticker on the back of her phone case.

As much as she wanted to pursue the woman—Yue—her duties to the job came first. Over time, she _did_ start to pity Zuko. It wasn’t his fault his father was a prick, and though she didn’t particularly want to kill him if it meant bringing even a gram of sadness to Yue, she had no choice.

If it weren’t her, it’d have been another, and then she would’ve been killed too. So, she made it quick and relatively painless. Breaking into his apartment was comically easy, she lurked and waited until he came home, snapped his neck, forced some alcohol down his throat, and sent him tumbling down the stone stairs outside.

The late hour gave her the cover to escape quietly and enough time for him to be discovered later by poor neighbors who were undoubtedly scarred for life. With the deed effectively done, Mai vowed to stay away from that coffee shop. Zuko’s job was one of her longest for no reason other than being distracted.

Her plan worked out rather well. True to her word, she stayed away, and in the year that went by; she’d practically forgotten about Yue altogether. As fate, or whatever cosmic entity would have it, their paths crossed again. On an off weekend, Mai was enjoying herself in a quiet bar sipping a tame cocktail while listening to the crooning coming from the stage.

Nothing impressive really, but even a cold-blooded killer like her enjoyed a bit of R&R. She was debating between leaving or getting another drink when a flash of white followed by raucous cheers had her looking back at the stage. Who else could pull that sort of reaction from the gentle crowd than Yue?

The goddess adjusted the mic, took a seat on the ratty stool, and strummed her guitar. If her speaking voice was melodious, Mai didn’t have words to describe her singing. Under those amber lights in the no name bar, Yue stole hearts. Her pale-blue maxi dress cascaded around long legs and slipped down one of her shoulders while she played. The assassin wanted to sink her teeth into it. The thought alone gave her chills. In her dark booth, she was certain they’d made eye contact a few times. It was a subtle game of cat and mouse. Mai just didn’t know that she was the prey instead of the huntress.

Yue finished her set and disappeared behind the heavy curtain. Mai took that as her cue to leave, remembering how far she swayed last time she was simply near the other woman was enough for her to recognize the risks.

She closed her tab and made her way out into the night. “Leaving so soon?” That sweet, sweet voice called out from behind her. Mai turned slowly seeing the woman of her dreams smiling innocently at her from beneath the awning. The assassin raised an eyebrow, “Are you talking to me?”

 _Oh gods, her laugh!_ “Yes you, who else?” Yue asked with a tilt of her head. White teeth shone behind plump, pink lips. Mai swore that she saw stars in the other woman’s eyes. “I planned on it.” She confessed. The goddess sucked her teeth and some of the light faded from her smile, “That’s really too bad. I haven’t seen you in a while, and...well, I won’t hold you up if you have somewhere else to be.” She offered.

 _Seen me? It can’t be._ “I’m sorry, have we met?” Mai asked taking a step forward. The prospect of this deity of a woman remembering her seemed unbelievable and she was inexplicably drawn in. “Not formally no, but I used to see you at the Jasmine Dragon sometimes last year.” Pausing, she seemed to become embarrassed. “I wasn’t stalking you or anything! Wow, this is awkward...”

The assassin found the whole exchange both endearing and dare she admit it, _cute_. She gave the flustered woman a soft smile, one she rarely ever shared outside of her interactions with her little brother, Tom-Tom. “It’s not. I remember you too, but I’m surprised you can say the same for me.”

Yue perked up, “You’re pretty unforgettable.” Mai was shocked, something she can’t say she’d felt in—who knows how long. People had described her as many things: bland, macabre, intimidating, scary, and a host of other similar adjectives, but unforgettable? Never.

“Really?” She questioned because what else can you possibly say to that? Here was this literal vixen seeking out her attention and calling her _unforgettable_. “Yeah, I-I wanted to talk to you, but...shy you know?” Yue stated rather demurely with a shrug.

Mai didn’t know. She wasn’t shy, she was careful. Around this woman though, she wanted to be reckless. “I do. I’m Mai.” The assassin said while extending her hand. Yue took it and the whole world seemed to stop. Chills, fireworks, whatever they say happens when you meet ‘the one’ seemed too minuscule a description for what she felt when the delicate hand grasped her own. “Yue.” The goddess stated a little breathlessly.

They stood there holding onto each other’s hand like letting go would literally pain them to do so. Yue seemed to snap out of her own head first and she gently pulled away. “Will you go on a date with me sometime?” She rushed out with reddening cheeks. Mai’s eyebrows flew behind her bangs. _A date?_ “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Again, how could she resist? Alarm bells distantly rang in the deep recesses of her mind, but for once, the young woman wanted to have something to herself. All her life had been dedicated to the Guild. She deserved something didn’t she?

The two exchanged numbers, and Mai saw Yue to her car declining a ride before slinking off into the shadows. Their date came after a hit, and the assassin was quite proud of herself for coming up with a believable lie for the thin cut on her cheek. “I spar, and my partner caught me with her nail.” It wasn’t a complete lie. P’li did scratch her, but it wasn’t remotely accurate to call it a ‘spar.’

Yue surprised her by saying that she too dabbled in martial arts here and there. Somehow, the woman kept getting better and better. One date turned into another, and by the fourth, Yue wanted to introduce her to friends. Laser tag did seem kind of appealing, even if she had never done it before. It couldn’t be much different than what she did in her spare time.

Meeting the friends was a new level. Mai didn’t have those, not really. There was Ty Lee, the girl who took over hand-to hand combat training when Osha retired and Azula who dealt with weapons and procuring medical care when needed. To call the three of them friends would’ve been a stretch though.

Still, she agreed and was met with a strange hodgepodge of people. There was Sokka, the obnoxious, Suki the brave, Katara the mother, Aang the goofball, and Toph the wildling. They accepted Mai relatively quickly. No one seemed to eye her with an ounce of distrust since she came ‘highly recommended by Yue’ according to Aang.

Splitting into pairs, she and Yue faced off against the others with what would’ve been lethal precision. She racked up nearly triple the points followed closely by Yue compared to everyone else except Toph who narrowed the margins to a few dozen. “Mai, you’re like crazy good for someone who’s never played before!” Sokka praised.

“Eh, I have a good eye for strategy.” She downplayed with a shrug. They accepted and moved on, but Mai was curious about Yue. “Uhh, so I’m glad I was on your team. You’re a beast.” She joked and her date beamed, “Me?! You’re selling yourself short. I’ve been coming here for years. I just know all the best hiding spots in there. Plus, most of them are kind of predictable.” she chuckled and shook her head.

 _That’s reasonable_. The same night, they decided to become an official couple. They celebrated with greasy pizza and a visit to the photo booth. Mai had never been happier as she tucked her half of the strip into her clear case.

Time went on and soon enough, they approached two years of dating. Following Yue’s graduation, she posed that they look into moving in together. This was the second major hurdle in their relationship, you know, trailing behind the whole, _I’m a contract killer_ , thing. Mai wasn’t sure how to balance both halves of her life if they shared the same living space.

With worries about losing her girlfriend at the forefront of her mind, Mai agreed and moved most of her arsenal into Aunt Mura’s flower shop. It served as her front and doubled as the family office. Of course, she kept more than enough weapons hidden all over their small house. Kill or be killed wouldn’t stop being her mantra just because her love life became serious; in fact, that was an even greater reason for the assassin to remain prepared.

Everything was going well, too well evidently because here she was sitting at her desk in her home office with the impossible task dictated on a small piece of paper between her trembling fingers. Mai thought back to the hundred or so that she previously looked at and accepted without a second thought. Death by her own machinations was just as much a part of her as her very DNA.

This, targeting the woman she loved and planned to spend her life with, was too much. _What the hell am I going to do?_

What were the options, really? Refuse and have the number one swoop in and do it? Figure out who ordered the contract? Run-away together and explain why? Find the number one, kill them first, and hope for the best?

All the immediate options were shoddy at best. Yue had a life with friends and family whereas, Mai wouldn’t lose much sleep becoming someone else if she had to. Being an assassin was a ‘career’ with an expiration date. If the Guild worked the way she assumed, she could be severely injured, hell; she could die.

Her contingency plan had always been to fade away, become Sarai Yamato from Ba Sing Se, cut her hair and leave. She’d miss Tom-Tom, but he’d get over it, missing her girlfriend wasn’t something she felt that she could handle though. _It doesn’t look like I’m going to have a choice._

“Babe? I’m home!” Yue’s airy voice rang out from downstairs disrupting her panic. She tilted the tag into the candle flame on her desk, watching as it was lost to the creeping blaze. The assassin stood and tried to calm herself. She didn’t have to figure anything out immediately, there was still some time for her to formulate a new plan. One where they both survive.

Walking out of her office she collided with her lady. “ _Oof_ , are you okay?” Mai asked concernedly seeing the woman’s frazzled hair. “Sorry! I just had a bad day and couldn’t wait to see you.” She replied sincerely. Mai pulled her into a hug savoring the warmth that always seemed to radiate from her.

Yue sighed into her neck placing a gentle kiss there. “Do you want to talk about it?” The assassin inquired stroking her hair while trying to keep her nerves in check as the weight of her assignment and persistent little kisses bore down on her.

“No.” The white-haired woman said with finality. “It just sucked, people suck and all I want to do is suck on you instead.” A daring tongue glided up her neck to the shell of her ear. _How can I resist?_ Mai forcefully turned Yue in her arms and walked them towards the bedroom.

They wasted no time stripping out of their clothes. Mai admired the long, slender legs that rippled with hidden muscles, the small scars that littered her body here and there, and the warm, chocolate skin that tasted even sweeter than it looked.

Yue pulled a rubber band from her wrist and tied her long hair up in a bun on top of her head. _She was serious, huh?_ The assassin had just dropped her pants and began working towards her underwear when her girlfriend’s impatience won out.

Her hands were batted away as the white-haired woman sunk to her knees taking Mai’s panties down with her. One pale leg was hoisted over Yue’s shoulder and her folds were parted by that sinful tongue. _Fuck! How is such an angelic being so devious?!_

Firm but soft hands latch onto her ass pushing her wet center further into the hungry mouth. Taking the hint, Mai rocks against the prodding muscle. “Mmmm. Just like that!” She moans feeling it dip inside of her.

Looking down, the assassin knows the position must be uncomfortable for Yue, but there’s so much determination in the blue eyes staring back at her that she doesn’t voice her concerns. When plump lips wrap around her engorged clit as two fingers brush against her opening; Mai feels herself stumble.

The remaining hand on her ass squeezes tight and those fingers plunge and hook in a rapid-fire rhythm. “Oh, fuck!” She shouts because, _fuck!_ It’s not often that the gentlewoman shows her exactly what she’s capable of, but when she does, “I—gonna cum!”

Yue is relentless, she sucks harder and rubs that sweet spot _just_ so and then, it’s all over for Mai. She moans wantonly as she grinds against the heavenly mouth. Yue releases her clit and extends her tongue allowing the assassin to glide her twitching bud against it until she’s overstimulated.

Despite how much she absolutely wishes she could keep going, Mai has to pull away. Her legs rejoin and she’s a shaky mess, feeling like an awkward foal stumbling to the bed. She sees Yue eye her hungrily from her position on the floor.

Wetness that dripped from her core coats Yue’s lower lip and chin, not to mention how it covers her inner thighs. Yue wipes her mouth with a discarded shirt before crawling between Mai’s legs. She runs her hands along them encouraging them to spread.

The noirette wordlessly complies and keens when she’s cleaned and kissed from the middle of her thighs back to her hot and flowing pussy. Yue takes her time, the slow tongue kisses to her flushed lower lips makes her back rise off the bed in search for more.

“Please...” She whispers and cradles her lover’s head. Yue doesn’t tease. Her mouth opens and engulfs her clit, bobbing with her lips covering her teeth until she grazes them over the hood fully exposing the aching bundle.

Mai hisses, “Yessss!” The tip of her tongue swirls around and flicks against it until she’s a panting mess. Yue knows she’s close, so she parts the folds with her thumbs and slips them both inside, stretching Mai wide and causing a rush of fluid to spew out and down.

“Nnnng! Oh my god!” The raven-haired woman can literally _feel_ her insides clenching desperately around nothing when Yue withdraws. Slick spills between her ass and she can tell they’ll need to change the bedding when this is all said and done.

Yue kisses Mai’s twitching pussy lips once more before standing. She smirks down at her girlfriend and teases, “Are you too spent to repay the favor, or should I take care of myself?” Her hand trails down past the strip of tamed black girls threatening to do just that if Mai can’t get it together.

The assassin narrows her eyes. She wants nothing more than to rise to the occasion and even the odds, but jeeze, she’s just had two powerful orgasms. _I need a minute._ “Come ride my face.” She demands and shifts herself further back on the bed.

The bronze woman grins and moves to straddle her. Lying horizontally across the bed leaves her with nothing to hold onto, so she does so in reverse. A thin band of essence drooling from Yue’s pussy taunts. Mai wraps her arms around her hips and pulls her down to her greedy mouth before her lover is fully in position.

Her taste is a subdued sweetness, and the assassin drinks it down until she’s forced to focus on creating more of the perfect treat. She smacks the round cheeks above her and prods the entrance with her tongue until Yue’s rocking demands it to venture inside.

Yue moans quietly and digs her nails into Mai’s thighs. _No, you don’t._ Her girlfriend always makes a good show out of denying her the pleasures of hearing her come apart, and with everything going on, Mai won’t stand for it.

She pulls away and pushes one finger into the tight cunt above her. “Oohhhh.” _That’s better_. There’s so much wetness spilling around her that she quickly adds a second and then a third digit. The white-haired woman stiffens as she adjusts, and Mai patiently lets her.

“Mmmm. S-slow baby, please.” The request is hardly above a whisper and the assassin knows just the thing to ease the discomfort. Her lips pull at Yue’s clit soliciting a full body shudder and moan. When she feels the walls that were clamped around her relax, Mai fucks into her with greater intent.

Even more wetness pools over her fingers and face. Mai isn’t sure if it’s because of gravity or if it’s just that good. Yue knows it’s the latter, “You’re so—” she gasps feeling the taut band in her belly nearing the end of its elasticity, “so good!”

“Nnng!” She manages around a mouthful of Mai’s thigh. She’s sure there will be an unsightly bruise on her pale beauty later, but right now, she can’t find it in herself to care. The pain only registers briefly before she’s rewarded for her efforts. Mai feels like she’s drowning in cum, and if she has to die soon, she figures that this is a much more pleasant way than how she always imagined herself going out.

Yue slumps forward and carefully dismounts, “Wow!” She exclaims rather breathlessly. The noirette chuckles and rubs the leg nearest her. After a few moments in silence, Yue rises on her elbows and asks, “So, you think you can do me with the strap, orrr?”

Mai admires the other woman’s stamina. _Seriously?_ The look on her lover’s face says it all. She huffs out a laugh and rolls over to fish out Yue’s favorite. It’s the kind that’s worn inside, something about coming together is all too delightful, and the dark-haired woman agrees.

Luckily, she’s still wet herself and has no problems working the wide plug inside. Exhaling a half moan half sigh as it fits snugly against her front wall, Mai turns back to Yue and takes in the positively debauched state of her girlfriend.

She’s repositioned herself correctly in the middle of the bed, spread herself wide giving the perfect view of her petalled pussy, and is looking expectantly at Mai. A rogue finger dances lazily through her flower, spreading wetness with every pass.

The assassin eases herself on the bed between bent knees and seizes her lover’s wrists. Excitement flashes across Yue’s face, she loves it when Mai gets a little rough with her. Putting her arms above her head, Mai sinks the toy into the other woman without warning.

Yue’s mouth hangs open in a broken moan, her head lolling along with her eyes. Having recuperated much of her energy, the noirette sets a punishing pace. Their hips meet over and over.

Light smacking sounds give way to loud moans from both women. Yue pulls Mai into a desperate kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance that neither is keen to relinquish. For every demanding thrust in, an equally measured roll of the hips flare up.

“F-faster!” The white-haired woman begs, and the assassin does her best to comply. She builds them up the arch, but the pull in her hip from an older field injury slows their ascent. Mai pulls out abruptly, ripping a needy whine from the woman below.

“Turn around.” She insists urging the other to hurry. Wiping sweat from her brow, Yue submits and assumes the position. Her ass presented high with a delicious dip in her back that has her face planted in the pillows, and her arms hidden beneath them gripping the edge of the mattress.

Mai doesn’t hold back. She sinks the toy to the hilt clapping her mound against the soft, upturned ass before her. With less strain on her hip, she grips Yue’s and pulls her back into each heavy thrust.

If it weren’t for the pillows, Yue’s screaming could be heard down the block. “Ohhhh! Just. Like. That!” Every word is accentuated with a crashing thrust. Blunt nails dig crescents into her soft skin, and the woman could not care less.

Her body is ready to give out, the toy wedged inside has been lodged against her swelling g-spot from the beginning. Mai can’t control her shaking even if she tried. _I swear if she doesn’t cum soon..._

On the next plunge, Yue is sent sliding forward. Her hard nipples dragging across the wrinkled sheets, the dual stimulation is exactly what she needs. The orgasm catches her by surprise, she chokes out a gasp before her voice fails.

Unbeknownst to Mai, her lover is stunned into silence, so she keeps up the self-sacrificing rut until her own climax hits her like an avalanche. She pulls the toy out of Yue allowing the other woman to collapse into a quivering mess.

In a quick motion, she yanks the plug from her opening allowing the massive buildup of squirt to rain free over her lover’s legs and ass. She’s able to smirk at how the act caused the other woman to rub her thighs together before falling backwards in exhaustion.

For a few blissful minutes, the only sounds between them are labored breaths. Mai felt Yue shifting, but opening her eyes wasn’t an option. When she was straddled, her hazy smile was quickly replaced with a glare as a long, thin blade presses to her neck.

The tears in the goddess’ eyes gave her pause. There was so much conflict written all over her face. “So,” she croaked out, “You’re the number two?” Mai eyed the long white ribbon attached to the blade’s hilt.

Slowly, she reached for it bringing it into view. ‘I.’

It all made sense in some fucked up way. Her familiarity with different martial arts, the unexplained injuries she’d sometimes come home with, her hyper awareness, the occasional aloofness and detachment, laser tag...

There was no point in lying. Somehow, Yue found out about her where Mai had no clue. “Yes.” She relaxed back into the plush mattress. _Welp, I had a good run_. Closing her eyes, she waited for the finishing blow. _This is exactly what I deserve._  
Yue studied the face of the woman she loves and felt the exact moment that she accepted her fate. Her hand trembled and when the sharp steel drew blood, she pulled away. “I’m not going to kill you, Mai.”

The other assassin slowly opened her eyes, “Why not?” If she wasn’t going to do it before, Yue strongly considered throttling her at the very least, “Because I love you, asshole!” _Is it wrong for me to be turned on right now?_

Heaving breasts hovering above and a sopping wet core on her bare stomach weren’t necessarily helping her think clearly, but she did know one thing, “I love you too.” Her lover flashed her that angelic smile that really sealed her fate years ago, and somehow Mai knew that they were going to figure it out together.

Dismounting, Yue laid next to Mai and intertwined the fingers of her other hand. They stared off silently at their wobbly ceiling fan. After a while, the raven assassin turned to face her prompting the other to do the same.

Peering deeply into each other’s eyes, Yue said, “I think I always kind of knew.” Mai gazed back going over all the clues she’d foolishly overlooked, “Yeah, if I take the time out, all the signs were there.”

“Were you going to do it? Kill me, I mean?” Blue eyes asked golds.

“I—no. I was going to figure something out. Run away and confess was as far as I got before you came home.”

Yue hummed and offered the knife to her girlfriend. An ultimate act of trust. Mai gently accepted and read the fine inscription on the blade, ‘Tuer ou être tué.’ The assassin smirked. “What?” The blue-eyed woman inquired.

Mai handed it back, leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled her own from between the mattress. Yue stiffened a tad but settled when the noirette handed it over. She too read the inscription, ‘Kill or Be Killed.’

She looked up and smiled, “Who taught you?”

“My first handler, you?”

“Same.”

“Zhao?” Mai asked. Yue only nodded.

“So, who do you think is behind all of this?” The number one assassin inquired.

“That’s the million-dollar question, huh?”

Silence sat over them thickly, both of their respective gears turning. They slowly turned back to each other; eyes wide. “Nihil!” They both exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yue's blade reads the same as Mai's in French. Our ladies belong together y'all.


End file.
